


Kissing And Touching

by nhasablog



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Being with Dante has made Ari realize two things: that kissing is weird and that he’s more ticklish than he thought.





	

Ari still found kissing weird. Don’t get him wrong, he _loved_ kissing Dante, but sometimes his mind just started overthinking it, and he couldn’t help but point out how ridiculous it could be.

“Why would you press your mouth to another person’s? That’s where we put our food when we eat,” he said one day, sprawled out on Dante’s bed.

Dante was smiling in amusement at him. “You question the simplest things.”

Ari frowned. “Don’t tell me you don’t find it at least a little bit weird.”

“Okay, I find it at least a little bit weird.”

“Thank you.”

“But I also find it natural and astonishing.”

“Of course you do.”

“Ari.” Dante sat up and leaned his back against the wall. “Even dogs use their mouths to kiss you. Trust me, it’s not as weird as you make it sound.”

“Don’t bring Legs into this.”

“And,” Dante continued as if Ari hadn’t said anything. “It’s astonishing in the way that kissing can be addictive. Some days I want to keep kissing you for hours.”

Ari flushed furiously, but Dante just kept talking without paying it any attention.

“And haven’t you ever thought of how vulnerable you must feel when you kiss someone? You wouldn’t let just anyone’s mouth get that close to your own, would you?”

“I guess not.”

“So kissing is an act of trust. Of love.”

“You’re so cheesy.”

“You love me.”

“Not sure _why_ I do, though.”

“Oh, shut up.” Dante leaned down with a smile. “Kiss me.”

“ _You_ kiss _me_.”

Dante laughed and obliged. Ari was still lying down, so Dante hovered above him as their lips collided. Ari still found kissing weird, but he felt himself relax at the familiar feeling of Dante’s soft mouth. He would have to agree with everything that Dante had said. It felt both natural and astonishing. But also weird.

Dante was slowly moving his body closer to him, and very soon he wasn’t hovering anymore but was sitting on Ari’s hips. Ari didn’t mind. Feeling Dante’s weight on him was more reassuring than anything, for some reason.

Something he’d learned early on was that Dante was a strayer. He would stray from Ari’s lips and start kissing all over his face instead, and sometimes even on his neck. Ari hadn’t known how to react to it the first time, but Dante kept asking him if it was okay, and he realized quickly that it was.

As time went on Ari had made a second discovery about Dante and straying. If his lips, miraculously, remained in one place, his hands would do the travelling instead. He wouldn’t touch places that Ari wasn’t comfortable with, of course - he’d forced Ari to show exactly what spots were off limits the very first time - but oh, he would _touch_ , and it drove Ari crazy in several ways.

One of those ways wasn’t what you’d think.

Dante was doing it, the straying, the unbearably light touching to body parts Ari hadn’t known could be so sensitive. He started at Ari’s neck, then his shoulders, and the more he travelled downward the bigger reactions he got. Ari wondered if he knew what he was doing to him.

He made it all the way to Ari’s waist before Ari had to intervene.

Breaking the kiss, much to Dante’s displeasure if his whine was any indication, Ari reached blindly for Dante’s wrists to still his hands. “Wait,” he breathed out, his eyes not meeting his boyfriend’s.

Dante was sitting up instantly. “Did I do something wrong? Oh, god, I did something wrong, didn’t I?”

“You did nothing wrong,” Ari was quick to reassure him. “You just- your hand, it-”

“My hand?”

“It was tickling me.”

“Tickling you?”

“Yes.”

He knew the grin that found Dante’s lips couldn’t be good. “So you’re ticklish?” That grin wasn’t good _at all_.

“No,” Ari replied, holding up his hands automatically so that he could protect himself.

“Are you _sure_?” Dante asked, his amusement so apparent that he might as well be dressed in it. “Because you don’t really act like you’re not ticklish.”

“How does one act like that anyway?”

“Well, for starters they don’t say things like ‘your hand was tickling me’.” Dante was slowly moving closer again, and Ari wasn’t sure if he should run for the hills or stay put. “Second, they don’t deny it and get defensive simultaneously.” Dante gave one of the hands between them a little shake. “Why is this here, Ari?”

“Why I like you is still beyond me,” Ari replied, hoping that Dante wouldn’t detect his blush.

“You’re about to like me a little bit less.”

Dante got past Ari’s hands as if they hadn’t even been there, and Ari found himself laughing within seconds as Dante’s fingers were once again on his tummy, but this time with different intentions.

“Shihihit!” he cried, because he hadn’t been tickled properly in so long that he’d almost forgotten what it felt like. The sensations were so sudden and intense that he didn’t know how to handle it; _couldn’t_ really handle it, but Dante was straddling his hips again, so he had no choice but to just lie there and take it. Of course that didn’t mean that he didn’t try to fight back.

He managed to grab Dante’s hands from time to time, but Dante merely slipped out of his grip each time. He avoided every block, every attempt to stop those wiggling fingers from touching skin, and in the end Ari was both laughing hysterically and groaning internally.

“No, no, no, dohon’t!” he pleaded when Dante decided to test out his neck.

“What’s the matter, Ari?” Dante asked, his teasing tone doing more damage than Ari thought possible. “Can’t take it, can you?”

Ari was holding onto his wrists again, but he’d realized that tickling made him weak, so he didn’t have the strength to push him away. “Dante, come ohohon!”

“What is it?” Oh, Dante was having way too much fun with this.

“Stohop it!”

“Why?”

Ari was kicking his feet in desperation. “Becahahause!”

“Because it tickles? Are you ticklish, Ari?”

“Yehehes, dammit, I ahaham!”

Dante’s hands stilled and left this neck to point at him. “Made you admit it.”

“You suck,” Ari spat back, but he was sure his words didn’t have the sort of effect he was hoping for since he was still giggling like crazy.

Dante looked pleased nevertheless. “Of course I do.”

“So much.”

“Of course.”

“I will never kiss you again.”

Dante grinned at that. “What if I tickle you until you take all that back?”

“You wouldn’t dare- no, no, no, okay, I’m sorry!” Dante didn’t use his hands this time, but leaned closer to blow a raspberry against his neck. It should be illegal how much that tickled.

“Take it back,” Dante said into his skin. “Or I’ll never stop.”

“I take it bahahack!”

“I’m going to have _so_ much fun with this,” Dante said once he’d stopped. “You gotta admit it’s a little fun.”

“It would be a lot more fun if I could get revenge.”

Ari wasn’t sure if he’d imagined it, but Dante’s smile faltered a little bit. “Good luck with that. I’m not ticklish.”

“Bull.”

Dante titled his head. “Do you need a third round?”

Ari held up his hands between them again. “No, don’t.”

“I won’t,” Dante said, though he was moving closer. “I promise I won’t,” he added when he saw Ari’s nervous look. “As much as I love your laughter I miss your lips.”

Kissing was _weird_ , but Ari found himself loving it more each time, even if it had to be accompanied by Dante’s straying hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
